Salvador
50px A cikk kiegészítésre és/vagy javításra szorul. 50px A cikk kevés képet tartalmaz. Tölts fel néhányat! 40px SPOILERVESZÉLY! Alább a cselekmény részletei is olvashatóak. Salvador a Gunzerker osztályú karakter Borderlands 2. Fő képesség lehetővé teszi számára a dual forgatni bármilyen fegyver a játékban korlátozott ideig. Háttér Aged 38, Salvador született és nevelkedett a Pandora, szemben a korábbi Vault-vadászok, akik utaztak ott keresve a Vault. Ő áll magasságban 5'4 ". Ez növekedésben kiderült, hogy az erős szteroid használatát. Salvador válik érdeklődnek az új Vault meghallgatása után annak veszélyeit az utolsó túlélője egy Hyperion sztrájk csapatot küldött, hogy megragadják a Gunzerker szülővárosában a Ovejas. Szakértelem Salvador cselekvési Skill "Gunzerking" lehetővé teszi, hogy a játékos a kettős forgatni két ágyú bármilyen típusú, ugyanabban az időben. A Rampage és Gun Lust fák fokozzák a kettős hadonászó készségek és erősíti fegyver statisztikában, míg a Brawn készség fa növeli a kár összegét Salvador vehet és kiadagol. Base cooldown for Gunzerking van 42 másodperc, alap időtartama 20. Gun Lust Összpontosított kapcsolási fegyvereket és átrakodás. Skill Tier Effect Levels 1 5 újratöltése a fegyvert ad +5% Tűz Ár szinten egy rövid időre. 1 5 +7% Weapon Swap Sebesség és +2% Critical Hit sebzés szinten. 2 5 +3% sebzés és Reload Speed per szinten pisztoly. 2 5 Csere fegyver okozza a következő lövést foglalkozni +8% kár egy szinten. 3 5 +6% Damage Gunzerking ha két azonos típusú fegyvert. 6%-os pontosság, ha Gunzerking két különböző típusú fegyvereket. 3 5 Az utolsó golyó semmilyen fegyvert nem +8% sebzés szint per tár méretét, akár 80%-os károsodás egy szinten. 3 1 Killing ellenség Instantly Újratöltés az összes fegyvert, hogy már részét képezi, hogy a jelenleg nem a kezedben. Csere fegyver után automatikus terhelés újratöltve fegyvert kiváltja Locked & Loaded. 4 5 Öld Skill. Killing ellenség ad +8% Tűz mértéke és +5% Critical Damage Hit a Guns per szinten egy rövid időre. 4 1 A Gunzerk míg Fight for Your Life. 5 5 Míg Gunzerking folyamatban van a lehűlés kapsz +5% Gun Damage, +6% Melee Damage, és +5% sebzés Grenade egy szinten. 6 1 felesleges sebzés egy ellenséges, hogy megöli őket, át a következő ellenség lőtt. Tombolás Fókuszál extra lőszer és Gunzerking. Skill Tier Effect Levels 1 5 Akár 10%-os valószínűséggel per szintű felvételek ne fogyasszunk lőszer attól függően, hogy alacsony az egészségügyi és a pajzsok. 1 5 +5% Magazine Kapacitás és +3% lőszerek kapacitás egy szinten az összes fegyver típusok. 2 5 +6% Reload Sebesség és +4% Melee Damage egy szinten. 2 5 3 másodpercig Gunzerking időtartama egy szinten. 3 5 +6% Gunzerking Cooldown Rate. 3 5 támogatások 5%-os eséllyel egy szinten, hogy adjunk egy extra kör lőszer, amikor tüzelési helyett költötte lőszert. 3 1 +80% Recoil csökkentésére és a 30%-os eséllyel növeli a hatékonyságot a hit, ha Gunzerking. 4 5 Növeli időtartama Gunzerking a 0.6 s egy szinten minden egyes alkalommal, amikor egy ellenség ölte meg, miközben Gunzerking. 4 1 dobtak egy gránátot, míg Gunzerking dob 2 gránát egy helyett. A második gránát nem kerül lőszer. 5 5 Lövés ellenség csökken Gunzerking cooldown által 0,6 másodperc egy szinten. Van egy cooldown 3 másodpercig. 6 1 Gunzerking közben, akkor nyerni akár 88%-tűz mértéke és +25% Reload Speed attól függően, hogy milyen hosszú ideig lenyomva a ravaszt. Fejlett izomzat Hangsúlyt fektetnek a fizikai szívósság. Skill Tier Effect Levels 1 5 +4% Maximális Egészség és regenerálják 0,1%-a Maximum Health másodpercenként egy szinten. 1 5 Figyelembe kár ad +6% Működése Sebesség és +5% Reload Speed néhány másodpercig. 2 5 -8% Negatív Status Effect időtartama egy szinten. 2 5 Öld Skill. Killing ellenség ad +4% Damage Reduction egy rövid időre. 3 5 Amíg Gunzerking Ön regenerálódni legfeljebb 0,8%-a Maximum Health per másodperc per szint attól függően, hogy alacsony az egészségre is. 3 5 +7% Tűz Ár szintet, amikor pajzs kimerült. 3 1 Melee felülbírálása. Dobj egy nagy ütést foglalkozó hatalmas károkat és knockback. Van egy cooldown 15 másodpercig. 4 5 +10% Mozgási sebesség egy szinten, míg Gunzerking. 4 5-ig +8% Gun Damage per szint attól függően, hogy alacsony az egészségre is. 5 5 Figyelembe kár meghozta +0,4% Health Regeneration egy szinten 5 másodpercig. Ez a hatás nem adódik. 6 1 Gunzerking közben, akkor nyomja meg az Skill a gúnyolódás az ellenséget támadják meg. Azt azonnal gyógyítani a Teljes Egészség és átveheti hatalmas károk csökkentése néhány másodpercig. Látogassa http://www.borderlands2.com/us/skilltree/gunzerker.html a készség fák. Idézetek Mikor kezd Gunzerk TIME TO KOMPENZÁCIÓS! Bienvenidos A LA FIESTA, AMIGOS! (Welcome to the party, barátok!) ÉS START Screaming! ONE-LINER! Csípőre tett kézzel! Baszd meg Freud! Purple Haze! Két ágyú, SZUKÁK! DUAL forgat, bébi! DUPLA az istenverte FUN! Chow Yun Fat! Double Down! GUNZERKER! Míg Gunzerking "A Hall of the Mountain King" Edvard Grieg Killing ellenség közben Gunzerking B Az golyók, ribanc! Vamonos, putas! (Gyerünk, szuka!) Szállj le a gépem! Én vagyok minden, ami az ember! Ez már visszavonták! Oh, fegyverek, annyira szeretlek! Sonrie, hijo de ...! (Smile fia, a ...!) Én mindent! Kezdődik dúdolni Killing a Badass Minden, ami jó volt! Oh, ez jó lesz nekem! Critical Hit Bazing! Ding-dong! CRITICAAAAAL! Amikor újraindult szövetségese Ha valaki meg fog halni majdnem, ez ME! Abbahagytam a forgatás, hogy segítsek. Miattad fényképezés leállításához! NEM! Mindig te voltál a kedvencem. Amikor ki a lőszerből Ez melee 'órakor! Bullets schmullets! Kell még fegyvert! Bassza meg, nincs több robbanás! Mikor Kényszerleszállás Azt hiszem, ez nem változik semmit? Te még mindig halott! Ó, ez a kedvencem kicsit! Nincs bocsánat! Gimme More! Jobban Remélem nem jön vissza! Bullets! Kell több golyó! Nem volt szándékos! Ha kapok egy Second Wind I. .. AM ... ALIVE! Kösz, idióta! Vissza a halálból, pendejo (irodalmi bunkó, általában lefordítva a seggfej) Soha haldoklik! Ha összehasonlítjuk tételek leltár Egyikőtök már mennem kell. Utálom ezt matek. Upon Önterülő Up Vagyok, valamivel jobb, mint voltam azelőtt! Tudok ölni mindent egy lövés még? Nem tudtam, hogy ez volt a szülinapom! Egy lépéssel közelebb a szintre bazilionty! Idle Kell jutnunk mozog. Kezdek gondolkodni cucc! Ez a várakozás nem vicces. Már pár perce láttam valami felrobban. Nem jó. Fogalmam sincs, mit fogok bámulva. Ez olyan, mint nézni skags púp. Ez olyan, mint nézni fű száraz. A Jóképű Jack Voice Legalább tudom, hogy Jack szólna az én akcentussal, biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól jöhet később. Hé srácok, én vagyok a seggfej! (Lezuhant) Nem sajnálja! (Lezuhant) Dakka Dakka Dakka Dakka Dakka AHAHAHAHA! (Second Wind) Nem hiszem, hogy a magam, mint egy dühös ember, de ha meg kell beszélni ezt a bosszantó hang tovább, megyek, hogy dobja ki a saját hang-doboz, és trapp rajta! (Pihenő üzemmód) Ha ránézünk a térképre Azt hiszem vereség Ha a kereset Skill Augment "Gyere rám Bro" Nem tudsz megölni! Aggrót! Add ide a aggrót! Én acélból! Aggrót szivacs! Kibírom! Nem tudsz bántson! Ide, idióták! Bring it! Azt nem lehet megölni! Hozd a fájdalom, ribancok! Apróságok Salvador körözik a bűncselekmények száma, köztük emberölés, lopás, gyújtogatás, anyagi javak megsemmisítése, tilosban, kannibalizmus, nyilvános szemérmetlenség és a káromkodás. Ő hordoz bounty dollár 99,000,000,000.99. Salvador a spanyol és a portugál a "megmentő". Sok Salvador készség nevek hivatkozások pop kultúra és a film: "Out of Bubblegum" egy hivatkozás a film élnek, ahol a főszereplő azt mondja: "Én azért jöttem, hogy rágni rágógumi és kick ass, és én vagyok az rágógumi". A vonal inkább híres Beszélt Duke Nukem átrendeződött a "Itt az ideje, hogy kick ass és rág rágógumi, és én vagyok az íny." Az összes 9 játszható Vault Hunters-szerte mind a játékok, Salvador az egyetlen, hogy született és nevelkedett a Pandora. Ő tetoválás a mutatóujját, "Rite" a jobb oldalon egy, a "Wrong" a bal oldalon. A gunzerking vonalak "Ideje túlkompenzálásának!" és a "Baszd meg Freud!" egy komplex hivatkozást freudi pszichológia. Amellett, hogy a növekedésben, nehéz szteroidok használata valószínűleg az okozta a nemi zsugorodni, esetleg a pont a haszontalanság. Freud szerint, lőfegyver kell tekinteni szimbólumok a férfiasság, ami a közös hit, hogy gyakran használják túlkompenzálásának a szegény önbecsülését a férfiak. Kategória:Cikkek, melyek spoilert tartalmaznak]] Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek: Borderlands 2 Kategória:Emberek Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek: Borderlands 2 Kategória:Emberek